Perfection
by Amber Lehcar
Summary: Nobody is perfect, and bad days make it even clearer for us.  Maka struggles to maintain perfection and not let tiny things in her life get to her.


**I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! The current incomplete story I'm working on, "Twist, Tangle, Dissolve", has been on hold for a bit due to it being eerily similar to real life at the moment. I do have a chapter about ready to post, it just needs some final touches. As for this new story, it's been sitting on my computer for a while and I finally was inspired to sit down and finish it. Merry Christmas, everyone, and enjoy! I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>Perfection is Maka Albarn's obsession. It's nothing compared to Death the Kid's, but it's an obsession nonetheless. Not so much other things or people, but she, herself, has to be perfect. There are so many that depend on her to be perfect.<p>

One: her mother. She never got the perfect husband, the perfect marriage, or the perfect family, but Maka believes a perfect daughter is better than nothing.

Two: her father. Or more precisely, the people her father encounters. If her schoolwork isn't top-notch, she can sense danger for all teachers. If she flubs a mission, her weapon is the target of assault and possibly homicide.

Then there's Lord Death and the world, who all depend on her to kick butt, be it witch or Kishen.

Finally, the most important: her partner. If she's not perfect in battle, he'll step in and get hurt in her place, and she won't allow it. Not ever again. Then there's the fact she wants him to see her as a woman instead of the titless-wonder that is his meister. Besides, she's filled out a bit. 34B is much better than 30A, even Soul has to see that.

And for the most part, she maintains perfection. She aces every test and does as she's told. She is able to make Soul the youngest Death Scythe in history. She's got a natural beauty that she hopes beats out the fake boobs Soul stares at from time to time when walking by scantily-clad women.

But when it rains, it pours. Maka's transformation from perfect to insecure begins with Boys' Night Out. She's only invited to be the designated driver, since the bar they're going to is on the other side of Death City from their apartments. She's a little upset that she doesn't really get to hang out with the guys, but because Soul asked her to, she had to say yes.

After the drive in Kid's car, the bar comes into view. Soul orders for everyone once they get inside: four hamburgers, three beers, one Shirley Temple for Maka. She scowls at the childish drink. Her weapon still refuses to see that she's grown up. Twenty-one-year-olds don't drink Shirley Temples, but she politely takes a sip, secretly loving the drink.

Their meals, a huge hamburger sitting on a bed of French fries, arrive. "It's so big," Maka says as she picks up the burger.

"That's what she said!" Black Star cackles, causing Maka to cock her head to the side in confusion. "What? You seriously don't get it?"

"Pfff, Maka's never studied anatomy in any of those books she's read," Soul says, trying to hold back his laughter.

When Maka still doesn't understand, Kid whispers in her ear to explain the joke. "Black Star!" she screeches. "That's not what I was talking about!"

The boys continue to laugh at her. There are many things she doesn't understand, but that doesn't mean they have to laugh at her. But the insecurities don't stop there. The three boys glance at the bar from their booth and begin pointing out the attractive girls, forgetting that Maka is sitting with them.

But, it's only Black Star that approaches any of them. He heads up to the bar while the rest of the group remains seated. A resounding slap is heard, and the meister returns with a red palm-mark on his cheek. Maka giggles as she thinks of it as a tattoo of a turkey.

"Dude, what did you say to her?" Soul laughs.

"Just said 'I'm Black Star'!" he answers. "I think I've hit on her before and she remembered me!"

"What did you say last time?" Kid asks.

A beat of silence follows the question. "Hmm... what, indeed..." is Black Star's reply.

The night ends with only a drunk Black Star, so once they turn him over to Tsubaki's care, the rest of their group heads for their respective homes.

It's late when Soul and Maka get home. Three 'o clock in the morning late. And it is then that Maka realizes yesterday was Sunday, and there is a test in school later that day. She'd yell at Soul for making her stay up late the night before a test, but she falls asleep as soon as she makes contact with the couch.

The "suck-and-spew" study technique Soul uses before a test doesn't work for Maka. She desperately tries to retain everything in her notes before Stein hands out the test sheets. She'd studied a few days prior to Guys' Night, so she doesn't feel worried... much...

There is nothing more intimidating than a blank sheet of paper. Maka can feel all knowledge pertinent to the test escape her, as if slipping right through her fingers. Stein won't allow the students to work on the test any longer than the class period, and Maka tries to hurry along. Ten of thirty questions is all she can answer. Nothing else fills her mind but thoughts of failure.

What are her options? Guess through the remainder of the test and pray some higher being will help her pass? She could cheat, but she'd feel guilty and notify Stein. That option would result in a zero for sure. She glances over at her partner. He's finished every single question, a strange smile on his face. His soul's wavelength hums with satisfaction. He knows all the answers somehow... The thought of cheating crosses her mind again. But it's sick and wrong that she even consider cheating, especially off of Soul.

But suddenly, her test is taken from her. The bell has rung already, and Stein has taken her test. _"I'm screwed... I failed..."_ she mentally berates herself.

Soul stands next to her, wondering why she hasn't gotten out of her chair. "You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah!" she replies with a smile. A completely fake smile that Soul sees right through. "What do you want for dinner?" she asks him while gathering her things.

He's not convinced by her cheerful attitude, but he answers, "Stir-fry okay?"

"Perfect! Let's get home so I can work on it!" Maka practically skips down the hall towards the school's entrance. Her weapon is honestly concerned for her.

...

While Soul takes a shower, Maka munches on a chocolate bar as she stirs the stir-fry. It's been a tough day, and chocolate is a necessity at this point. She feels like crying. She's never once been unable to finish a test or even fail one. She can only imagine the smug look on Ox's face when he discovers he received the top score. She is so lost in thought, she hasn't noticed a bit of oil flying out of the pan and onto the burner. Suddenly, a fire starts on the stove top, not noticed by Maka.

Soul rushes to the stove in his towel to take the pan off the burner. The tip of his hair is singed by the flames, and in surprise, he accidentally sloshes some oil on the carpet in the living room. "What the hell, Maka?" he yells at her after setting the pan in the sink and shutting off the burner. "Are you trying to burn down the whole building?"

Feeling tears sting her eyes, Maka runs to her room. She can't let him see her cry. She'd never let him see her cry. But as she suspected, a few minutes later, there is a knock on her door. "Go away!" she chokes out. But the door opens. In her frustration, she'd forgotten to lock the door. So to hide, she throws herself face-down on the bed. "Just leave me alone..." she says, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"I knew you weren't okay..." Soul says, sitting next to her on the bed. He rubs her back with one hand and leans close to her ear. "Come on, Maka, it was just dinner. There's no need to be so upset," he whispers comfortingly. "If you want, I'll cook." She mumbles something inaudible. "Gotta speak up," he says quietly.

"It's not dinner," she replies after turning her face toward him. "I mess everything up..."

"Maka, please. That's not true, you and I both know that." He wonders how long she's felt like this. How long had he not seen how much she was hurting, believing that she couldn't do anything right? "You're practically perfect, Maka."

"No I'm not!" she screams, throwing her pillow at him then covering the back of her head with her arms as she buries her face in her comforter. "I mess everything up! You could have been a Death Scythe much sooner! You could have avoided getting that scar! There are so many things I could have done better!"

He hears most of it because she screeches so loud. What can he say to convince her that none of it is her fault. She'll never believe him. "You're only human, Maka..." Soul says, taking one of her hands. "Do you really think you could have done anything different? I don't blame you for anything, you know...?"

Her tear-stained face looks back at him. "Why... why do you even want me for a partner? Anyone would be better than me, right?"

The scythe smiles at his meister. "Why would I want anyone else? You're perfect. Even with your imperfections, you're the closest thing to perfection there is, Maka. Believe me..." He kisses her hand. "You're the best meister there is. You're the coolest girl I've ever met. And... I'm pretty lucky to know you." He pulls her in for a hug.

She is confused, but she hugs him anyway, resting her tear-soaked cheek on his shoulder. "Thanks... Soul..." she whispers. "I'm... lucky to know you, too..." She wants so badly to tell him how she feels. But just having him hold her like this is enough. That's a conversation for another day. For now, she'll enjoy the feel of his embrace. The moment is perfect. It's all she needs.


End file.
